Master
by BetterThanburningontheceiling
Summary: When Clear had invited over, saying that there was something that he wanted to show him, this was not what Aoba had in mind.


"Welcome back, Master!"

"Uhm… Clear? What the hell are you wearing?" Aoba questions as soon as he laid his eyes on his robot of a boyfriend. He decided to ignore the fact that Clear had called him 'Master', again, although he had asked him not to in the past. He assumed it had something to do with that get-up Clear had going on.

Clear looked down at himself, standing straight up from his overdone bow. For some reason yet to be known to Aoba, Clear was wearing what looked to be a maid's uniform, headpiece, white stockings, apron, and all. When Clear had called Aoba earlier, saying that he had something to show him, this was nowhere near what Aoba had in mind.

The dress part was black, the skirt coming about half way down Clear's thigh, and the white stockings, each with a rather large black bow on the side, coming just above his knees. The apron (which Aoba noticed was not the same one that Clear had worn back at Glitter way back then) came down an inch or so above where the skirt stopped and came up around his stomach, so that it would be holding up his breasts if he had any. The straps and around the end of the apron were all frilly and had a lacey print on them. Along with the headpiece he had on, Clear had tied his hair up into short little pig tails with two black, silk bows. With that, though, the look was something cuter and a bit more childish than it was probably intended to be.

"Don't you like it?" Clear grinned, happily turning around so that he could show Aoba the back as well. As it seemed, the apron came around and tied in an overly large bow in the back as well, adding to the… Well, whatever it was Clear was going for. Aoba was still a little unsure as to what that was.

"I-… It looks good on you. I guess." Aoba said. It was true. The outfit _did_ look good on Clear, just in an odd way.

"Thank you, Master!" Clear said, lifting the skirt a little and giving a bit of a curtsey. He had lifted it just enough to show that he was also wearing a white garter around his right leg.

With a sigh Aoba bent over to slip off his shoes, but Clear got to them first, reaching around to the back and unzipping them, then lifting Aoba's legs to take them off, one at a time.

Aoba gave him a confused look, "Th-thank you?"

"Would Master like something to drink?" Clear asked, folding his hands in front of him.

"Uhm. Just some water would be fine."

"Of course. I'll have that for you in just a moment, if you'd like to go relax."

"You don't have to do that. I can get it mysel-"

"That will not be necessary." Clear stubbornly interrupted, then disappeared into the kitchen.

Aoba sighed and ventured upstairs and into Clear's room, plopping down onto the bed. This was the usual whenever Aoba came over, minus the whole maid thing. They usually didn't stay downstairs for too long, as respect to Clear's grandpa.

After a minute or so, Clear came back, carrying a glass of water, and handed it to Aoba, bowing slightly as he did. Aoba thanked him, still trying to get used to the whole idea of what was going on. Then Clear did something even more unexpected, and started to give him a foot message.

"Clear, what are you doing?" Aoba asked, surprised.

"I'm giving Master a foot message" He said matter-of-factly while slipping Aoba's socks off.

"Okay, but why?"

"Because I want Master to be relaxed."

_You don't need to do that in order for me to be relaxed, silly. _Aoba thought, but decided not to say anything and just let Clear do what he wanted. It probably wouldn't end all too well if he did decide to talk to Clear about it in a negative way, anyway. It never really did. Besides, it's not like he really minded receiving a foot rub, anyway.

Aoba leaned back as Clear moved to massage his other foot.

"How is that, Master?" Clear asked.

"It's great. Thank you, Clear." Aoba replied, "But I have to ask, what brought this on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like… The whole maid thing. Where did it come from?"

Clear looked sad, stopping the foot rubbing to look up at Aoba. "Are you not liking it?"

The situation was more and more starting to remind Aoba of that incident at Glitter.

"No, no, it's not that." He hastily replied, "It just came out of nowhere, so I'm curious."

"Oh, well..." Clear's smile came back as he returned to what he was doing before, "I was looking around on the internet and I read that a lot of humans enjoy this sort of thing, and so I thought maybe you would as well!"

_That explains it. _Aoba thought. "You know, you shouldn't believe everything you read on the internet."

"Why not?"

"Because… There's a lot of bad stuff on there, people lie a lot."

"But why would they do that?"

"Because that's just how-…" Aoba sighed, "Never mind. It's not important."

"Okay." Clear said, finishing the massage.

Suddenly Aoba felt something wet on his toes, surprising him. "C-Clear?" He exclaimed, looking down to see Clear sucking on his toes. He wanted to protest, but he was too shocked to say anything at all.

Clear used a hand to reach up and started to caress Aoba's inner thigh. Aoba did not protest any further than pulling his foot from Clear's mouth, to which the robot understood and moved on up until he was sitting crouched in between Aoba's legs. He undid the button on Aoba's pants and began to palm the already forming bulge, thus causing Aoba's breath to hitch as he leaned back on his hands. Then, not wasting any time, he exposed Aoba's half hard on to the cold air.

"Is this okay, Master?" Clear gazed up at him, kissing the head.

Aoba blushed, "Y-you don't have to ask."

Clear nodded, looking back down at what he was doing. He flicked his tongue between the slit on Aoba's cock. He licked up the underside of his cock, dragging it from base to tip before swirling over the crown, collecting the beads of precum as they readily appeared. He allowed the head to pass his lips as he slowly took in the entirety of Aoba's penis, to which he had no trouble doing whatsoever. He looked up at Aoba, innocence tainting his eyes in the oddest way, making Aoba feel even more lewd than he already was. His pace was slow and more teasing, just barely moving at all.

Aoba wiggled his hips with irritation. "Cleeaaarr," he whined, "Please. Don't tease me."

Clear lifted his head, his lips coming off with a pop. "As you wish, Master!" He beamed before lowering his head once again. He moved his hands around the base of Aoba's cock, using the saliva dripping from between his lips to ease the friction.

"C-Cleeearrr." Aoba moaned, tilting his head back, already beginning to feel complete ecstasy. He reached his hand down and laced his fingers in with Clear's hair, pulling on one of the short pigtails. It took everything in him not to buck his hips forward into Clear's mouth.

Clear glanced up at him longingly. It took him a moment, but Aoba blushed with realization.

"G-go ahead." He stuttered, turning his head away embarrassingly.

Clear stopped moving and sat up, causing Aoba to groan from the loss of contact, though he knew it was coming. He peered down at Clear, eyes filled with lust, and watched as he lifted his skirt up from the ground, revealing the... Panties he was wearing. They were white and appeared to be completely made of lace. Two small, yellow-green bows adorned the hem, where the tip of his swollen member was poking over. He reached his hand down, leaving one still on Aoba's shaft, and unsheathed his own hard on.

Watching Clear stroke his own member in unison to his mouth on Aoba's just felt so impossibly good. Small moans and gasps escaped through his lips, sending nice vibrations to his crotch.

"C-Clear. Clear." Aoba chanted his name, his fingers griping tighter in Aoba's hair as he started to lose his control. "Clear... You should... S-stop now..." Aoba warned with a hoarse voice, "I-I'm g-going to co- ah!" He threw his head back, his body tightening in a sharp spasm as he tried to pull away, but Clear held him in place. His back arched and toes curled as he reached his climax.

For a moment he sat there and listened to the sounds that filled the room. His heavy breathing accompanied with Clear's, as well as the slight sounds of him still teasing himself. His head now rested in the space between Aoba's legs, eyes closed and mouth partly open. The sight of Clear touching himself was almost enough to get him hard all over again.

"Clear." He cooed, lightly lifting his lover's chin to look at him. "Come here." He said, motioning to the spot next to him. Clear nodded and slowly got up to move to where he was told.

The bed sank as he sat down. Aoba pushed his legs apart and pulled off the panties for better access. Clear's cock twitched, longing for attention, to which Aoba was happy to grant.

An soon Clear was squirming and mewling, "A-ao- Master. Master. Aoba." Until finally he bit his lower lip and clenched the sheets as he released into Aoba's hand.

They sat there for a moment, allowing themselves to catch their breath. Aoba moved to go clean his hand, but Clear stopped him. He took him by the wrist and pulled it to his mouth, licking his own cum off himself. Aoba was once again too stunned by the sight to say anything.

Clear smiled at Aoba's obvious embarrassment. He leaned in and stole Aoba's lips for a brief moment before whispering, "I love you, Master."

* * *

**A/N: Oh boy, look what I've done this time... **

**So it's story time now. A while ago me and my friends were out at the mall and we found these panties and for whatever the reason, they immediately made me think of Clear. So I pointed this out to my friend, thinking that she would just laugh about it with me, but... Well, she did laugh, but she bought them for me as well. **

**And so today was kind of a stressful day, as most days are where I am surrounded by people I would rather not be surrounded by, and I decided to ignore them all and write this instead. Hope you enjoy! **

**Also, while writing this many more ideas came to mind, and so I may or may not end up writing them later on as well and making this sort of a collection of sorts with Clear and Aoba and this sort of thing. So if there is something you would like to see and have me attempt to write, don't be afraid to ask! This is the internet, so anything goes, I guess! **


End file.
